


three chances (tsukishima kei x reader)

by misskoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskoushi/pseuds/misskoushi
Summary: will tsukishima be able to redeem himself? or, is it too late?





	three chances (tsukishima kei x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> mild offensive language is included in the story; the writer has no previous experience of weddings and is using her limited imagination to write this.

He didn’t know why he was sitting here in the church. For the first time in forever, the intelligent blocker felt conflicted. Throughout his life, he had been called many names, moon, Tssuki, beanstalk, etc. Yet, the one that hurt the most was beanstalk-chan.

He loved her, truly loved her.

“You fucked up, didn’t you?” His green haired friend voiced out boldly from the sidelines.

The conversation came to a halt. There weren’t any words needed for the exchange.

He knew, he fucked up. He fucked up badly.

He didn’t mean to, he said. It was a moment of exhilaration that brought him consequences that robbed him of his (e/c) lover. Slowly but surely, that added on to her list of names for him, classmate, annoying brat, friend, best friend, boyfriend,  _ex._

He remembered that day, her screaming in the apartment, his roommate watching from outside the door, a woman whose name he didn’t even know laying on his bed lazily barely clothed, staring at the argument. He was stupid for sure; he regretted treasuring his dignity more than anything else.

“You were too boring.”

It didn’t just stop there.

“You don’t even know how to kiss properly.”

The (e/c) woman stared at him, her (e/c) orbs piercing his soul as she held in her sobs and anger.

“You’re just a pathetic virgin that nobody wants except for me.”

Her tears threatened to spill out any minute now.

“Who would even love you anyway?”

She didn’t even bother looking at him and ran off, never to return back to his arms again.

He was proven wrong twice. First, when he thought his plan would work and that the usually sharp-tongued woman would retort a few insults before running. The second time was when he saw the beautiful woman walking down the aisle with no regrets.

She wasn’t the same woman he saw the last time. She wasn’t that broken ragged doll whose owner didn’t care for anymore. She wasn’t that self-conscious. She carried a sense of pride and confidence. An aura of beauty and poise that no other woman could match.

It was honestly funny, watching her expression. Her lips curled up into a smile and yet her eyes were once again reddened, her veil covering her mysterious face. He wanted to be the one lifting up the veil and the one to kiss her soft lips.

He watched her intently before his eyes widened.

His legs moved on their own before his brain could react and caught the bride before she could topple over.

“Oops.”   
A word flew out of her mouth and the entire crowd flew to instant laughter.

He didn’t comment at all but took his chance to see her up close. Her skin carried a radiant glow, her eyes were full of life and vigour c, and her eyebrows were on fleek. She took her moment to recompose herself before standing up and brushing herself slightly.

“Woah beanstalk-chan, you look fine.” She commented before the ‘audience’ laughed for the second time.

She scanned his dressing and noticed the white vans before saying rather loudly, “Damn Daniel.”

The moment of silence was broken when everyone started guffawing but yet, his cold-hearted self, managed to let out a slight chuckle.

The woman seemed surprised as she continued, “Full of life, I see.”

“Don’t mind if you get some girls out there.”

“Pretty sure, they would love some good old snarky mouth and blond. This guy here is single.”

She turned to the crowd and announced like a proud mother.

But he only loved her. That girl on his bed was his biggest mistake.

“Excuse me, Miss (L/N),” The priest cleared his throat and the dark chocolate-brown haired man standing on top of

“Ah yes, the wedding. Catch up with you later you crazy geezer.” She elbowed him and remarked before continuing on her journey up the stairs.

It was just a second but he had already missed her angelic voice. Maybe it was just his loneliness that caught up to him but nobody could blame him. He was deprived of his goddess.

Yes, keyword: goddess. Ever since the breakup happened, he treated her like a goddess. Checking his phone every day to see if she texted him back.  **Nothing** , excluding the texts from Bokuto and Kuroo. He no longer saw her next to him, had those morning kisses she would sneak in without the captain’s notice, and had her visits to the gym, not even once.

And that hurt him immensely. It was like he had lost her for the first time in forever.

He was proven right for once,  _he did lose her._

“Does anyone object?”

Fast forward to the priest’s question opened to the public. He knew he was an asshole for doing that which was why he didn’t. He knew that he had two chances but he lost them all.  

“You may now kiss the bride.”

_Strike three, he was out._

“Wait!” A foreign voice yelled from the entrance and an unfamiliar woman stood, panting. Everyone’s heads turned to the seemingly magnified object.

She stood straight up and projected her voice.

“I object.”

_Maybe he was destined to make things right._

“I object as well.”

She was the only light in her life and he certainly would grab on and not make any more stupid mistakes.

He had one last chance and he was going to make it right even if it meant that he had to sacrifice his life.


End file.
